Truth or Dare
by denimgirl1
Summary: At Christmas Break, some of the teachers and students  Sprout, Potter, Weasley twins, Lovegood, Goyle, McGonagall, Hooch, Dumbledore,Flitwick and Snape  decide to play truth or dare.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I don't own Harry Potter.**

"I'm bored," muttered Pomona. It was Christmas break and the students and staff were in the great hall. Harry, George, Fred, Hermione, Luna and Greg had stayed for the Christmas break. "Who wants to play a game?" George asked, grinning.

"What game?" The teachers looked skeptical.

"Who wants to play truth or dare?" All of the students except Hermione agreed. So did Rolanda Hooch, Albus Dumbledore, Pomona Sprout and Filius Flitwick. Snape noticed everyone else was playing so he decided to.

"Hey, Minnee," he called. "Aren't Gryffindors supposed to have bravery or arrogance or something? It's typical, the head of Gryffindor chickening out on a child's game." McGonagall glared at him.

"Fine, Snivellus. I'll play."

"Alrightly, then," said George. "Here are the rules. No shagging, no drinking, no getting back at someone, no passing, and cameras are allowed. I put a truth charm on this room, which means you have to tell the truth and all of it. I'll start. Professor McG, truth or dare?"

"Dare, Mr. Weasley."

"I dare you to, um, snog Flitwick for three whole minutes." The group stared at Fred, and then at McGonagall and Flitwick. The two teachers looked at each other in shock. Fred transfigured a plate into a camera, grinning madly. The two reluctantly leaned toward each other when Albus reminded them of the no passing rule. The group counted slowly, Fred snapping pictures.

"I am going to kill you if you distribute those pictures, Mister Weasley. Pomona, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Minerva grinned wickedly and Pomona shivered.

"What incident, in our fourth year, did you and Poppy do and blame me?" Pomona groaned. Rolanda laughed.

"We permanently stuck a sign to the Defense teacher's head that said 'I was not competent enough to prevent this sign being stuck to my head. I am terrible at Defense Against the Dark Arts and am a Slytherin imbecile.' Minerva got detention for a whole semester. I recommend not blaming her for something, because she is strong than she looks and will knock your block off." Pomona looked at the group's disbelieving stares. "What? How do you think Albus broke his nose? Anyways, Luna, truth or dare?"

"The nargles are advising to choose truth. So I'll take dare." Pomona got up and whispered something in Luna's ear. Luna took out her wand. She murmured a few words and Minerva was suddenly happy. Not normal happy, but four-year-old-who-just-ate-a-whole-jar-of-candy-and-is-really-hyper happy. The other players stared. Then Severus spoke.

"Lovegood, did you put a Cheering Charm on Old Dragon Breath?" Luna nodded. "She's going to kill you when it wears off."

"She's always furious about something, Professor Snape," said Luna dreamily. "It's not like it's a big shock. Greg, truth or dare?" The Slytherin looked surprised that Luna would pick him.

"Uh, dare, I guess." The girl smiled dreamily.

"I dare you to hug Snape until he smiles." Everyone except Goyle and Snape laughed. Snape looked as though he wanted to strangle Luna. Greg got up and hugged his Head of House. Snape grimaced/sneered to get it over with. Fred took a picture of Snape's face. Severus swore at Fred and dived for the camera. Minerva's Cheering Charm wore off and she started screaming at Pomona and Luna.

"Professor," said Goyle, looking at Flitwick, "truth or dare?" The Charms teacher looked nervous.

"Truth," he said.

"Are you part elf?" Flitwick groaned.

"Yes. Why does everyone ask me that? It's getting old. Albus, truth or dare?"

"I'll take dare, Filius. It has been so long since I have done something fun." Filius grinned.

"You want something fun? I dare you to dump a quart of snow down Old Dragon Breath's robe." Albus looked nervous for a moment, but then ran out, heaped together a large pile of snow together and ran back inside. He crept behind Minerva, who was yelling at Filius, and dumped the snow down her robe.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! Good God, that's freezing! And all of you, this isn't funny! Albus Dumbledore, I am going to KILL you!"

"Now, Minerva, calm yourself. If you kill me, then the Aurors will come and you'll have to deal with them. If you think they're not annoying, then I suggest you spend an entire day with one of them." Minerva glared at him. "Be good, Minerva. Harry, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to list all of the teachers' nicknames. The ones that you students assigned." Harry gulped.

"Uh, Filthy Filch, Rubbish Binns, Dumb ole Dork, Shitwick, Hyper Hooch, Motherfucking McGonagall or mum, Pince the Priss, Pomfrey the Prat, Snape the greasy haired dungeon bat and Pyscho Sprout." The students snickered. The teachers looked furious with their nicknames. "George, truth or dare?"

"Truth, young Harry. Always be truthful,"

"Unless you're speaking with mum or 'mum'."

"Um, how many detentions did you get last year, and how many were from McG?"

"I got 392. I think about 240 were from Min."

"Yeah, she's such a lovely, sweet-tempered woman."

"So, dungeon bat, truth or dare?"

"Truth, and not because I'm a coward, it's because you two are pranksters and therefore you'll come up with dares that will cause many problems. And if you ever call me that again, I'll hex you, student or not."

"Why do you hate us Gryffindors so much? And don't say because of the big rivalry since the days of Godric and Salazar or we'll charm your forehead to read 'coward' for a month."

"It's because the Gryffindor Head of House is hot when she's mad about something." Severus' face went red. So did Minerva's. The rest of the group laughed. "Alright, enough. Rolanda, truth or dare?"

"Dare, of course."

"I dare you to tell Granger to quit being such a know-it-all." Rolanda walked over to Hermione and told her to quit being a know-it-all. Hermione told her to screw off.

"Well, she's even more irritable than Minnee. Fred, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to hex Minerva." Fred smirked. He pulled out his wand and waved it in Minerva's direction. There was a bang, and Minerva turned into a lion. The lion roared at him and he grinned at it.

**A/N Any ideas for dares or questions? **


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Thanks to all the people who reviewed. I don't own Harry Potter. (No duh.)

"Well, that was interesting," said Fred. "Let's play another round! Harry, truth or dare?"

"Um, I'll take dare," muttered Harry.

"I dare you to dare Professor Snape to ask out Professor McGonagall," Fred said with a mischievous look in his eyes.

"What if he picks truth?"

"Then ask him if he's ever daydreamed about doing _things_ with McGonagall."

"I'll take dare," whispered Severus, surprised at the things kids could come up with. "Minerva, do you want to go to the Three Broomsticks with me tomorrow?"

"Alright," said Minerva. Catcalls and whistles echoed across the Great Hall. "Now, students, everyone dates people. The noises you are making are disrespectful and immature. Please stop." The students groaned, but they obeyed her orders.

"So," said Severus, "Albus, truth or dare?"

"Why, I'll take truth, Severus."

"Have you ever gotten high?"

"On sugar, a couple times. Anything else, no." The group laughed.

"Only a few times? I'd have to disagree with that," said Minerva. The group laughed harder.

"Oh, be quiet," Albus said. "Gregory, truth or dare?"

"Truth, sir."

"What is the most unintelligent thing you've done on your own freewill?"

"I think asking McGonagall if she was a Slytherin because she wears green all the time. You'd thought I asked her if she was still a virgin, the way she reacted. Professor Flitwick, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Madam Hooch for a minute."

"Why is it that I get all the kissing dares?" The group shrugged. He walked up to Rolanda and made out with her for the required minute. George, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"How far have you gotten with your current girlfriend?"

"All the way," grinned George. Minerva stared at him, her eyebrows raised.

"Was this ever done in Hogwarts and do you use contraception?"

"We did it at least twenty times in Hogwarts, and of course we use contraception. We're not stupid!"

"Not stupid," murmured Minerva. "Not stupid, but you tell your teacher you've been having sexual intercourse in the school. We'll talk more about this later, with your mother and father."

"Oh, dad won't care. He'll be pleased I'm using protection. Although, if you tell mum, our house won't have a roof anymore. Fred, truth or dare?"

"Dare, dear Georgie."

"I dare you to ask Professor Minnee if she's still a virgin."

"Alright, Georgie. McG, you heard the question. And no, this isn't your truth or are, but you still have to answer it truthfully." Minerva glared at him.

"No, I am not."

"Okay, then. That makes a picture in my mind that I'm going to have nightmares about for years. Luna, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Is Professor Snape a greasy dungeon bat?"

"No, the wrackspurts have taken over his mind." Everyone except Luna and Severus roared with laughter. "Professor Sprout, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"How long do you think Snape and McGonagall's relationship will last?" Severus and Minerva glared at Luna and Pomona. Pomona gulped.

"A couple of mo- I mean years. Rolanda, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to put catnip in Min's food at breakfast tomorrow."

"Will do, Pommie. Min, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to tell Severus what you told me in the staffroom on Friday."

"Severus is a slimy, cowardly git and if he ever insulted my Gryffindors again, I would hex him so badly, he wouldn't be able to speak.

The End!


End file.
